Slipping Away
by XxLiLDragonxX
Summary: [COMPLETE]Do you know what true love is? Its the kind you would do anything to keep, and if you lose it, it rips a hole in your heart and soul that cant be repaired.There was once a boy who had love but was to stubborn to admit it. Maybe he wasnt stubbor
1. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character for that matter T.T

Slipping Away

Summery

Do you know what true love is? It's the kind you would do anything to keep, and once you have lost that true love it rips a hole in you heart and soul that can not be repaired. This is a story of a young boy that had love but he was to stubborn to admit it. Maybe he wasn't stubborn, maybe he was just unsure. Unsure of himself and her feelings for him. When he tells her is it too late, has she already slipped away?

A/N: This is the first fan fic i ever wrote, the people that have read this are my anime pals at shool and they like it so i hope you will to -


	2. Sonthin New

Somthin New

_Hey so what's my damage today_

_Don't let me get in your way_

The crowed went crazy as Kagome song her song of hatred toward Koga.

_Let it out like you always do _

_The trouble between me and you is nothing new_

She went on as it was taking everything for Koga to stay in his seat.

_Such a pretty picture that you paint_

_I'm so wile while you're a saint_

_Funny how you eyes say thick nothin_

Kagome could not tell what Koga was thinking by looking at him but if she were to be in his thought, she would be fearing for her life.

_It's all just a waist now you can save it_

_No matter what I do_

_It's never good enough, never good enough _

_Save your breath cause here comes the truth_

_I'm over the drama of you_

_There's somthin new_

As Kagome brought her song to the end, a very enraged Koga left the building.

A/N: Along with not owning any charachters in this story, i will not own any of the songs with -

This onw is from Ashlee Simpson (lips singer incase you didnt know >. )


	3. Rainy Nights

Rainy Nights

"That was Kagome Higurashi with Somthin New!" The announcement was barley herd over the crowed.

A very happy and proud Kagome went back stage to be greeted by her childhood friend; Inuyasha. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted him. "That was great, and I feel so much better, as to think I was nervous the whole time." Kagome sighed.

"You were, you didn't seem like it." Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny!" Kagome laughed back. After the talent show was over Kagome said her good byes and went home so she could surprise her mother with the trophy she ad won. As she turned the corner she felt a cold hand grab her a give her a jerk. She shuddered to think of who was now right there in front of her made it even worse. "K..Koga" She shuddered at the sound of his name.

"In the vile flesh" He quoted as he hit her across the face hard enough to know her out.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Koga raise his fist to her. She let out a low scream as he came in contact with her head. Koga watched her fall onto the wet concert. He looked down at her with a smile dancing across his face. He bent down and picked her head up by her head, but when he heard voices coming he dropped her and left.

"That was a good.." The girls cut her words short when she saw Kagome laying on the ground. She ran over by her side to get a better look at her. "Hey isn't this that girl from the talent show?" She women asked.

"Yeah, she was also the winner." A young boy picked up her trophy a few feet away.

"Hey look she's coming too" The girl called.

As Kagome awoke she saw two figures hovering above her but they were blurry. As vision came into view she stumbled to her feet. "Are you ok? You really shouldn't be walking alone this time of night!" The boy called. Kagome didn't bother to listen or look at the boy, she only took her trophy and walked home. The young girl and boy decided to follow her home…just in case.

A/N: to you koga and kagome fans, im not bashing, i have no problem eith koga/kagome fics but yea hes all posesive and wat ever, and that will come like realy soon, in like 2 chapters

Koga: I still dont see y i have to hit her, i would never lay a hand on my women

kagome: IM NOT UR WOMEN

Miyuki(me): OO wat have i done -tries to slip out unnoticed-

Kagome: -grabs- U GET BK HERE YOU STILL HAVE A STORY TO WRITE

Miyuki: -gulps- yes ma'am -shivering- -thinking- kagome can be so mean >. 


	4. Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Kagome did beat her mom home but went upstairs to her room. When her mom got home she stated on dinner, and Inuyasha knocked at he door.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, Kagome is upstairs in her room."

Inuyasha stopped to sniff the air. "Um Steak" She smiled as his mouth filled the taste of her stake.

"Yes your favorite is it not. You are more than welcome to stay if you would like." She offered.

"No I can't" He declined as he went to Kagome's room. When he got there he found Kagome 'asleep' in her room. 'I will just see her tomorrow at school' he though.

'I can't face him' Kagome sighed in her head.

All next day Kagome managed to stay away form people until her walk to 6th period. "Hey Kagome" Inuyasha called greeting her a usual.

"Oh, hey Inu" Kagome sighed.

"Are feeling ok, you look and sound sick?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had to think quick "Well I walked home yesterday with out an umbrella or coat so I just caught a little cold is all." She some what lied.

"Well here take my coat I know math and history get cold."

"Thanks." She sighed continuing her walk to math.

Once class started Kagome thought she was going to fall out of her seat it was so boring. She really wasn't all that good at it so it was like learning a foreign language to her, so she decide to write a new song.

Tomorrow

_And I wanna believe you _

_When you tell me that it will be ok_

_Yeah I try to believe you_

_But I don't _

_When you say that it's gonna be_

_It always turns out to be a different way_

_Not today_

_I don't know how I'll fell_

_Tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrows a different day_

_It's always been up to you_

_It's turning around it's up to me_

_I'm gonna do what gotta do_

_Just don't _

_Give me a little time_

_Leave me alone a little while _

_Maybe it's not late_

_Not today_

_I don't know how I'll feel_

_Tomorrow _

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_And I'm not ready_

_Hey yeah yeah _

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Maybe tomorrow _

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me that it will be ok _

_Yeah I try to believe you_

_Not today_

_Tomorrow it may change_

The bell rang just as Kagome finished and put the song in the jacket pocket and left. After school was out she thanked Inuyasha and gave him back his coat. After leaving school Kagime went to the park and sat on one of the old swings she had swung on as a child. She let out a sigh as she went in to a day dream. She was however quickly brought back by the sound of her name being called. 'I know those voices!' She thought. 'But from where?' She asked her self. It kind cheeped Kagome out so decided to make a run for it.

"Kagome wait, we just want to talk!" The girl called out.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she stopped in her trackes.

"I'm Sango, and this is Miroku. We are the ones that found you the other night on the street after you talent show." Sango explained

"How do you…"

"We were there." Sango interrupted with a bit of a laugh.

'That's were I remember them from.' She thought. 'Uh, oh no!' Kagome gasped in her head covering her mouth. 'Do they know..' Her thought were yet again interrupted.

"Yeah, congrats for wining" Miroku smiled.

"Uh thanks, but.." Kagome again did not get to finish.

"Uh Sango we should get going, we're going to be late!" Miroku urged.

Sango groaned looking down at her watch. "Well we gotta jet, it was nice talking to ya, if you want you can meet us at the café tomorrow!" Sango called. "1:00 would be best!" Were her last words before they disappeared form Kagome's sights.

Kagome sighed a bit as she turned around she got a shock. "Hey Inu." She tried to stay calm, but the look in his eyes; it was a look at confusion, betrayal, sadness and hurt, mixed with others.

"Why didn't you tell me?

A/N and that song was by avril.i dont know how to spell her last name but u know who it is rit "


	5. A Moment Under The Sakura

A Moment Under The Sakura

Kagome walked to the cherry blossom tree to pick up her stuff. She was mentally kicking her self, she couldn't face Inuyasha! Not like this. "What are you talking about?" She tried to sound normal, but it didn't full Inuyasha.

He walked up behind Kagome and turned her towered him "Did he hit you again?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Kagome's eyes' grew wide as she began fighting back her tears. "Of course not, I told you he stopped that a long time ago." She diverted his gaze looking a the ground.

"Why are you still with him! He…" Kagome cut his word short.

"Stop Inu, I know what you're going to say, it's the same thing every time, but I told you he didn't hit me!" Now they were getting stairs from almost every one in the park, in no time the park emptied out.

Kagome continues towered the cherry blossom. She knew she was right but there was nothing she could do, he wanted her and he got her. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and began to read the song a loud. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you get a hold of that!'

"You left it in my pocket."

'Oh no, it makes me wonder what else I did today, was I really that out of it?' She asked her self as she snatched the paper from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders as she backed into the Sakura tree trying to get away. "I won't let him have you, not if he keeps hurting you like this!" He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" Kaogme yelled trying to fight him off. She grabbed his sides and tried pushing him away, but he was not going any where.

"I've left you along long enough, only caused you asked me too, but I won't do it any more Kagome. I want to protect you, even if I can do much, I wanna try." He whispered to her.

She couldn't help it any more, the tears she had been holding in since yesterday started to poor down like rain, and she gave in to Inuyasha's embrace, and hugged him back. The Sakura petals floating on the soft wind seemed to surrounded them and their sent began to make a whirlpool around them Kagome made a wish that time could just stop. Everything seemed to disappear when he held her, her worries, her fears, everything, gone. He tightened his grip on her as he whispered, "I won't let hurt you any more."

"But, but you don't know what he is capable of." She whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Inyasha asked pulling away to look at her.

"Well, he..he ru.." Just then Kagome's body tensed up like her heart had suddenly stopped, but for all purpose it might as well have.

A/N I luv this chapter, im asucker for fluff hehe..im really hungrey...random i know...heheh my first cliffy -looks around- i luv it yea well it like 1 somthin in the morin im gonna crash send me reviews


	6. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

As Kagome stood there, frozen Inuyasha turned around to find Koga watching the two! Inuyasha's soft eyes grew cold as his blood started to boil. "Leave Koga, I will not let you lay another hand on Kagome!"

They stared each other down as Koga approached the two. 'What is he going to do?' Kagome asked herself. If there was one thing she knows about Koga it's that he always has something planed, she could always see it in his eyes'.

"Kagome come with me." His voice was cold but stern and he did not once take his eyes off of Inuyasha.

"No stay right here, I promised to protect you!" Inuyasha put his arm in front of Kagome.

Her eyes' shifted back and forth between Inuyasha and Koga as she decided what to do. She knew that if she didn't go there would be hell to pay. "Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered looking down at her feet.

"No Kagome I can't let you go!" He argued.

"I'm getting real tired of you damn mutt!" Koga snapped as she pulled out a knife and lunged for Inuyasha.

"Inu, no!" She yelled as she watched her best friend fall to his knees in pain. 'This is what I tried to keep from happening!' She sobbed in her head. "What did you do that for!" Kagome yelled hitting Koga across the face for the first time ever, with all of her strength, pain, anger, hatred, and fear. 'Oh no, I just hit Koga, what have I done!' This thought made her every hair on her body stand on end.

"Koga just laughed as he thought 'I'll deal with her later.' "Protect her huh? You can't even protect your self" He laughed.

It wasn't fair Koga you caught off guard with a **knife**!" Kagome stressed.

Koga looked at Kagome with enjoyment playing in his eyes', he loved to see people squirm. "You would best to shut your mouth and come with me if you value your life."

Kagome's tear full eyes' looked over to where Inuyasha laid. "Go a head, I'll be fine." He choked.

Kagome dropped to her knees, "I'm sorry Inu it's my.." She began to cry.

"Hey! Don't say that, it's not your fault." He wouldn't let her finished her thought. "Don't cry, you know I don't like to see you cry, Kagome be strong."

Koga grew tired of Inuyasha awful quick so kicked him in his wound in an attempt to shut him up. Inuyasha cringed in pain as Kagome tried to run to his side, but Koga prevented her from doing so. "Promise me you won't give up" Inuyasha smiled .

"I promise." She whispered as Koga drug her away by her arm.

A/N I know the chapters are not that long, but they will get longer… then again maybe they wont im changing some things form when the first time I wrote it - oh and thank you Kuroi neko 13 I had to fix something.


	7. Nightly Trips

Nightly Trips

Kagome and Koga went back to his apartment. "What did you do that for!" Kagome yelled, tears still flowing non stop.

"I don't want you to see him again." Koga demanded still cold and calm.

"What you can't tell me who I can and can't see, you have no right!"

Kagome fell to the floor as Koga hit her across the face. "I have every right wretched wench, you are my women, and you will do what I say. Don't argue with me!" Koga left Kagome on the floor in pain like he usually did after he hit her.

Later that evening Kagome snuck out after Koga was asleep and went to the hospital. "Excuse me, is there and Inuyasha Tetsi here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes there is but it's only immediate family at this moment. What is your relations ship with him?"

Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm his wife." Kagome blushed as the words came out of her mouth. 'why did I have to say that, I could have been a sister or something!' Kagome shouted to her self.

"Oh, hi Kagome." Inuyasha's mom greeted her.

"Hello Midoriko." As Kagome looked around the room she saw Inuyasha's mom, dad; Taisho, brother; Sesshomaru, and younger sister; Rin. "Are you ok?" She asked, her eyes' beginning t fill up with tears again.

"I…we are fine." Midoriko tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, It's all my fault." She cried into arms.

"No, it's not"

"I thought I already told you that, thought with my current positions maybe I'm mistaken." The room stood still as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She tan to his side and gave him a warm hug as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't protect you."

Kagome looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "Inu." She whispered as she reach up for the hair that hung in front of his face. "you stupid, what did you do that for, you could have gotten your self killed**, I** should kill you just for being so stupid!" She yelled.

"Owowow!" Inuyasha hollered in more pain then he cared to be in.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome let go of his hair.

"You figured he would be used to it by now. She's done it ever since we were kids." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"So how did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked tying to change the subject.

"Well..uh..That's not important right now. I'm here that's all that matters right?" She waved it off blushing.

Kagome stopped when the nurse walked in. "Mrs. Tesi, may I speak with you for a moment?" Inuyasha's mother began to stand when the nurse stopped her. "Oh, I'm sorry not you her." The nurse pointed to Kagome.

"But ma'am.."

"It's alright, go on **Mrs. Tesi**." He laughed.

Kagome walked out off the room with an embarrassed smile on her face. Turned out the nurse was going to tell her Inuyasha's condition. He was going to leave, and it wasn't anything major, but it would be a few weeks until he could go home. Kagome sighed in relief as she hear the 'He'll be ok' part.

As Kagome walked back into the room she saw everyone with a big smile on their face's. "So That's how you got in here." Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I hope you don't mind, it was the first thing I could think of."

"It's no problem." Taisho laughed.

Kagome started to visit Inuyasha every night for a few hours as his wife. She would sit there while he slept and work on songs, and when he was awake she would sing her songs to him, or she would end up falling asleep with her head on his bed as he rubbed the soft skin on her face. She kept this up until she stayed out to late one night.

When she woke up she looked around at a sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled thinking 'I wonder how ling he's been asleep. Oh no the time!' She gasped as she looked at the clock. "I gotta go!" She picked up stuff and left.

When she walked in she shut the door as quietly as possible, but when she turned around she saw Koga there in front of her. "So, where have you been?" He knew where she was, he wanted to see if she would tell him, she had been getting brave lately.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She lied, and he knew it, she was trembling with fear.

This time he hit her twice, but not one tear fell from her eyes' "I thought I told you to never see him again! And you lied to me, I can smell that god forbidden mutton you!" He spat. Kagome gave no response, she laid on the floor with her head in her hands in her arms. "Fine, if your not listening, I will make you listen. I will make sure you never see him again."

This caught Kagome's attention as she looked up. "What are you going to do? You better not hurt him again, leave him out of this!"

"What do you think I'm going to do…**kill him** ha, good idea." Koga smirked.

"You wouldn't" Kagome glared.

"Your right, I'm to kind, besides I have something worse in mind. An evil smile danced across his face.


	8. Starting A new

Starting A New

The next day Koga came home with a bag full of money. "Koga, how did you get this!" Kagome knew he didn't have that much money the only other option was.. 'No!' Kagome thought.

"Pack you bags." Was his reply.

"Are we leaving?"

"What do you think?"

"I won't go!"

"Yes you will"

"Every thing I have is here, my life, my friends and I still need to finish school!"

"Forget you family and friends, you can enroll in other school and make new friends!" Koga shoved her out of the apartment.

"Were are we going?" She asked again. "Are we leaving Tokyo!" She asked when they arrived at an airport.

"That's exactly what we're doing." This hit her harder than Koga ever could. He shot her that same evil grin as when he said "_You will never see him again"_

"So where are we going?" She hesitated.

"So the United States."

'This has got to be what he was talking about when he said that, it's just got to be.' She thought. She new she had half of it, but what were his relay intentions. Something would happen in the future. Koga is a patient person. He likes things to happen when you least expect it.

A few days later back at the hospital it was time for Inuyasha to be sent home. "Hi Inu." Came a familiar voice.

He looked up, eyes filled with hope, but it wasn't who he hoped for. "Oh, hi mom."

"Well calm down Inuyash." She said with a small laugh.

"Sorry, just wasn't who I expected."

"I see."

"Have you seen Kagome lately?" He sighed. "She had not been by in a couple of days and it's got me kinda worried."

"No I haven't come to think of it. Her parents called me last night asking the same question."

Inuyasha shot off his bed and took off down the hall be back later mom!" He called. "can you take my stuff for me? Thank you, love you!"

"I love you to." She whispered. She had a feeling she would not be seeing him for a very long time, but there was no doubt in her mind it was for the right reasons.

It seemed like Inuyasha ran all of Tokyo in one day searching for Kagome "Where could she be?" He asked. "Of course, how could I be so stupid!"

Back in the U.S

It had been days since they left Tokyo and Koga had a job and Kagome was in school. She had gained much more friends than she had at Tama High and Koga hit her less and less until he just…stopped. Instead he showed her more affection and he was kinder. They were becoming very happy together….

Tokyo

Inuyasha slammed open the door yelling for Kagome. But when he looked around the apartment it was empty. "No! How could I let this happen?" He wanted to kick himself. "This should have been the first place I checked!" Inuyasha sunk to his knees as tears began to flow down his cheeks, he was ready to give up. "No I can't give up, that's not what **she** would want. I will find you Kagome…**promise."**

Inuyasha went to a café to gather his thoughts.

"So what'll have?" Came a cheery voice. When Iunyasha looked up he saw a young girl with jet black hair and a ribbon in the lower part, she had to be his age.

"Uh, a chocolate doughnut."

"Oh, that bad." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, I'm no expert but when some comes in here and gets chocolate, it's because of a bad break up. She said sitting down.

"What would you know, and besides we weren't even together she's just a friend!" He yelled.

"Oh, ok I get it now. Someone else beat you to the punch because you didn't tell her how you felt because you didn't know how she felt about you."

"…"

"How about this I'll give you two doughnuts, ones on the house."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Sango." She smiled.

Inuyasha let out a irritated sigh when he heard. "Hey I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Sango." Inuyasha rolled his eyes' "I almost lost her that way."

Inuyasha looked up surprised. "You mean, you and her?" He asked pointing between Sango and the boy

"I couldn't tell her how I felt because I didn't know how she felt about me, but I also didn't want to spend my whole life wondering and dueling on what couldn't have been. So I took my shot, and now, here in a few months we'll be getting married." He smiled checking out a girl that walked by.

'Is he for real?' Inuyasha questioned him self as he gave the boy a weird look. "Congrats"

"So what's you name?"

"Inuyasha, and yours."

"Miroku." He smiled. "And the lucky girls name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He looked down as his voice faded away.

Inuyasha quickly covered his ears when he heard breaking dishes. "Miroku, that's the girl from the street…"

A/N: how is it so far i hope its good the chapters i getting longer but i dont think there will be as many chapters in this one then in my original version...hope not, well ty to all who have reviewed and those that havent..-taps foot- im waiting- jk but i wanna hear wat ya got to say so yea bla bla bla bye


	9. A Life Changing Moment For Both

A Life Changing Offer

2004, in U.S

Kagome finished her last years of high school and was now in her third year of college. She was in the middle of studying when she heard a knock at the door. "Oh hi Hakaku."

"Hey Miss. Kagome, Koga sent me to get you, he has your anniversary gift."

'How romantic, send some one else to get me.' She thought as she sighed out loud. 'He really needs help in the romance department.' She thought grabbing her coat.

When Kagome made it form her dorm to Koga's apartment she heard some one in there talking. "Koga?" She called as she entered.

"So are you Miss. Higurashi?"

"I'm sorry ..do I know you?" Kagome gave the man a strange look like 'Who are you and why are you talking to me?' But of coarse she was to nice to say that out loud.

"Please excuse my rudeness, I am Naraku, and this is my assistant Kagura."

"Pleased to meet you." Kagura bowed.

"So Miss. Kagaome..." He started.

"Oh please just call me Kagome." She really didn't like being called **Miss**, it made her feel.. old.

"Well than Kagome, we have a tape of you're and we really love your music." He smiled.

"Yes you have the look that we need, and the right music we have been trying to out there. It's different than what we usually go for." Kagura followed.

"And we hear you have taken hip hop dance classes?" Naraku asked.

Kaogme's jaw dropped as she thought for a moment. She lost all color to her face as she screamed. "You two are…your PRODUCERS!" She screamed jumping up and down. "But wait, I didn't send in a tape." She felt kind of slow.

"I knew you wouldn't mind if I did." Koga addmitted.

Kagome's head shot around so fast she thought she gave her self whip lash. She screamed again as she jumped into Koga's arm's. "Oh love you so much!" Kagome squeeled.

"I know." Koga laughed. "But now we have bines to take care of." Koga laughed as he put her down.

"Now, we are willing to make you and offer or... maybe even sign you to or label." Naraku suggested.

"But I'm still in school." Kagome sighed.

"Oh you have no need to worry about that. We are willing to work around your schedule. We know how important school is, and we really don't want stupid people on our record labels." Kagura chuckled.

1 year later, 2005

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had all been searching for Kagome for about six years, but the only clue they had was that she was in the United States. As they were walking down the streets of Houston, they spotted a group of kids standing in front of a store window watching a TV. "Did you hear? She's coming here, next week!" A young girl said.

"Man she's hot." A boy called.

This of course caught Miroku's ear and he decided to take a look. "Uh…Inuyasha, you might want to take a look at this." Miroku stumbled over his words.

"No thanks, I have no interest in pop stars." He retorted.

"You might be interested in this one." Miroku replied.

"Feh, I highly doubt it."

"But…"

"C'mon, not every body is girl crazy like you Miroku. But, that should be all in the past, right dear **husband**." Sango gave her him a look to kill, if looks could kill he would so be dead. She grabed his ear and drug him away.

"Yes dear but look!" He pointed to the TV.

Sango stopped to look at the TV with a heavy sigh. 'Well she is pretty." She thought. 'What, wait!' Her thoughts called. "Kagome!" She yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha perked up. He began to push his way through the crowd. When he got to the TV, it was true Kagome was on there…singing!.

_I ani't ever had nobody show me all the things you done showed me_

_And the special way I feel when you hold me_

_We gonna always be together _

_Baby that's what you told me_

_And I believe it _

_Case I ain't never had no body do me like you_

'So this is where she moved to!' He thought staring at the TV.

"Hey Mr. why are you looking at the TV like that?" A young boy asked.

Inuyasha was ready to lose control as he grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Look kid, tell me every thing you know about her. Now!"

"Inuyasha, clam down." Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

"I…I know she will be coming to town next week, B… But I don't know where she will be." The boy started to tremble.

"She'll be at the Holiday Inn." A young girl answered.

"And what makes you so sure kid!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Because it's the finest hotel around." She answered (A/N I know it's not the finest but we really don't have any fancy hotels around here. I could have always put them in las Vegas but I had to rep H-town - So were just going to pretend, you can do that right? oO)

"When?" Sango asked.

"They say she's coming next week, but my bet is she's already there. Stares come at least a week earlier than expected so they can relax and people are not look for them. She should be there now." The girl assured them. (what is she the freakin paparazzi Oo)

"And where would this hotel be?" Miroku asked.

"This street to the fifth light, take a left then go one more street and take another left and it should be on your right." (random directions --")

Inuyasha immediate took off running. "Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku called.

A/N : I'M BACK!… ok maybe I wasn't gone that long but to every one who reviewed ty u r loved. Thanx for all ur support.


	10. Reunited

Reunited

They finally reached the hotel and Miroku was ready to rest. "Inuyasha, we're here, do you think we could rest?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Not a chance"

"Then could we at least slow down w…"

Before Miroku was done Inuyasha and Sango were gone! "Snap to it Miroku we're kind of in a hurry here!" Sango called.

When they into the hotel they ran into another problem… what room she was in! Inuyasha's ever so smart idea, go to the front desk.

"Wait you can't do that!" Sango said stopping him.

"And why not?" He asked

"Going to the desk and asking 'Oh, what room is Kagome Higurshi in?' They'll think we're the freakin paparazzi and throw us out so fast, we would even be aloud back in here. And then, how are you going to get to her if she is here?" Sango asked.

"She had a good point." Miroku sighed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

There was a moment of silence as the three looked around. "Oh no!" Miroku groaned as they ran for the elevator. But then Inuyasha decided it was to slow so they had to take the stairs! (he's crazy OO –shakes head-)

They searched to hotel and knocked on every door, but every one who answered didn't seem like the type to be hanging with a star, and obviously they weren't Kagome. (eh duh--)

They were on the final floor, but when Inuyasha turned the corner he stopped and then pushed the others back into a shadowed area next to a door leading to the stairs. "What is it?" Sango whispered As she saw a Young man about her age with a high pony tail walk by.

"That's Koga."

"What!"

Inuyasha and Miroku cover Sango's mouth. Koga thought he heard something but when he turned around and nothing was there he decided to wave it off.

"You don't mean?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he's the one that kidnapped Kagme." Inuyasha ran to the door that Koga came out of and slammed itopen . "She's here I'm sure of it, Koga always knows where Kagome is." There weren't really too many places to look so he chose a random door.

"Huh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed as he turned around. 'She's ok' was his only thought.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Sango check..

"So how was it?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Was Inuyasha's ever so smart reply.

"The view how was it?" he asked again with a lecherous smile on his face.

"I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT THAT YOU HINTI!" Inuyasha hit him over the head and watched him hit the floor.

"Er…Inuyasha…." Smack, Inuyasha was right on the floor with Miroku with an even bigger bump on his head.

"Ow, what was that for, I already said I didn't see nothing why do you alwa…" Inuyasha shut up when he saw Kagome drop to her knees. He looked her dead in the eyes' and he saw hers were beginning to swell with tears. She fell onto his chest and let her tears flow. "Uh …Kagome?"

"I've missed you so much." She cried.

"I missed you too. Kagome I have been looking for you for **six** years, and I've finally found you." He sighed wrapping his arms around her.

It almost made Sango want to cry. "Would you look for me for six years?" She asked Miroku.

"No." Miroku answered with a smile.

Sango was getting read to kill him.

"I wouldn't let you leave my side for more than a day." Miroku redeemed him self. "Would you be so cold as to leave my side for that long?" He asked.

"Never." She smiled as he lifted her head with his finger and gave her a soft kiss. Those kind of kisses always made her want to melt.

Both of their moments were ruined when they heard foot steps coming down the hall. "Oh no he's coming back!" Kagome hopped up.

"Come with me." Inuyasha demanded.

"No I can't."

"Why?"

"We need to talk, meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop across the street at 1:00 a.m" Kagome had no where to put all of them so she put Inuyasha under the bed, but it was to later for Sango and Miroku to get under, Koga had already walked in.

Kagome greeted him with a kiss on the lips and headed to the bathroom to get out of her bath towel. "Who are these people?" Koga asked.

"Oh, some old friends of mine from High School, I told them I would be in town and they should drop by, they just got here." Kagome lied.

"Sango" She introduced her self.

"Miroku." They both followed Kaogme's lie.

"So where did you go?" Kagome asked.

"To get you another interview, it tomorrow." Koga answered after introducing him self.

"Cool."

"Inuyasha was watching the whole exchange from under the bed. 'she kissed him, how could she kiss him!' Inuyasha yell in his mind.

"So this is who he lost her to." Sango whispered.

"You sound interested." Miroku glared.

"Of course not." Sango laughed. "But know you know how it feels." She glared back.

"Well it's almost time for the shoot see you there!" He called to Kagome. "And it was nice to meet you." He told Sango and Miroku.

When Koga finally left Kagome rushed over to the bed and told Inuyasha he had to leave. He tried to convince her to come but it wasn't working.

When he was finallyabout to leave Koga walked back in and stood face to face with Inuyasha….

Chibi Miyuki –sings- _Reunited and it feels so good, reunited cuz we unsterstood_

Miyuki ­–throws rock at her Chibi self- SHUT UP, U SUK .

Chibi –lights go dim she walks of stage-

Well sorry thats all I could do 2nit I have to baby sit tomorrow and like yea..i need all the strength I can get, they wont let me sit down and they climb on me like a freakin jungle gym. –thinking- oh yea go to my xanga it I luv it

Step 1 go to Truitt blogrings

Step 2 do sort by date and mine will me TakarasGurl and it has a pic of meh sign me guest book, talk in the chatter box or subscribe if you have a xnaga. Hehe well much luv and good nit..sorry chibi..- /


	11. Feelings of Change

Feelings of Change

Koga walked right pass Inuyasha and to Kagome. She stood there trembling in fear, 'Why did he have to show up now, of all times why now. Now…things will go back to the way they use to be.' When Koga was right in front of Kagome he hit her, tears fell from her eyes' as she laid on the floor, he hadn't done that for so long, she forgot how it felt.

"Why is he here?" Koga demanded.

"Koga…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed. "Leave."

"What!" He was shocked Kagome was telling him to leave, at a time like this! He couldn't leave her alone.

"Now!" she demanded. Inuyasha bowed his head and left as Kagome wished, Miroku and Sango followed close behind in silence.

As the door shut Koga picked Kagome up bridal style and apologized. This shocked Kagome. "What changed? You use to leave after you hit me, this time you stayed…** and** apologized." Tears still flowing from her eyes'. But these tears weren't tears of pain but she was happy that he apologized. He said nothing as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and took his place next to her, wrapped his arm tightly around her and fell a sleep. Kagome's last thought was how happy she was, if she was truly happy…

After Kagome's interview was over she snuck to the café so see Inuyasha and the others. "Hi Sango, hi Miroku." She realized she forgot to greet them back in the hotel, hardly even spoke to them. They both greeted her as she sat down across from the three. There was a moment of silence as Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha stayed looking out the widodw. "Look Inuyasha I'm going to get straight to the point. Remember that time under the Sakura in the park, before I left" Inuyasha looked up with hope filled eyes'

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh go Inuyasha." Miroku teased punching Inuyasha lightly on the shoulder.

Smack smack smack

Miroku was hit by Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Sango growled.

"Any way, you had asked me why I was still with him, I will tell you if you still want to know."

"Yeah that would be nice, and while your at it mind explaining that kiss!" He exclaimed

"When we lived back in Tokyo his father ran one of the biggest gangs in town, and when he died Koga became the leader and the gang became his life. He had his eye on me for the longest, and I knew it, but I kept denying him. He ended up forcing me to be with him, threatened my family and friends, mainly my mother, brother and you. After the day you got stabbed he told me not to see you any more, but I snuck out to the hospital every night. One night I was late getting home and he caught me, he told that if I were not going to listen he would make sure I never saw you again. The next day he had some of his members steal some money and forced me to move here. At first I didn't understand what he was trying to do, but now I do. He wanted you to suffer." She finished.

"What do you mean suffer?"

"He knew you would look for me, for you to know that I was a live, and you had made a promise but you couldn't find me was satisfying enough for him. I admit Koga's not the best guy, but deep down he's just insecure." Inuyasha couldn't say a word. He sat there in shock as Kagome looked at her watch. "I have to go maybe I could see you again!" She called as she left.

The group sat there in totally amazement. "Poor Inu." Sango whispered.

"Don't' call me that!" He snapped. In his mind only Kagome could call him that, it held a special value to him…

A/N: so what so you think...who is she gonna be with i shall give you a hint..no..idk, if you want a hint you gotta review >. 


	12. Slipping Away

Slipping Away

A few days passed and Kagome did not hear fromor see Inuyasha. When she arrived back at the hotel she found a letter;

_Meet me in the park at 2:30_

_I need to talk to you_

_Inu_

Kaogme looked at her watch it was 2:26, and it was raining outside so that would slow her down even more. In spite of that she grabbed her coat and left for the park.

When she got there she found Inuyasha waiting in the rain, without a rain jacket! "Hey!" She called over the sound of the rain. "You wanted to talk?" They stood there in a moment of silence as the rain fell.

Mirokou's words rang through his head 'You never know until you try. I didn't want to spent my whole life wondering.'

"Why don't you call me Inu any more?" He asked. Kagome said nothing she couldn't, she couldn't even look at him. She diverted her gaze to the ground as she put her head down and let the rain hide her tears. "Kagome, I know this might not mean much now, but I have to tell you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lost for words. "I love you Kagome, I always have."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked over the rain.

"I was afraid, I didn't know how you felt, and I didn't want to take the chance and destroy what we had."

Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyash the whole truth, that's why she left in a rush form the café, but now was as good as a timeas any. "I learned something while you weren't around. Why Koga hit me. It was because of you." It began to thunder as Inuyasha's head shot up and his eyes grew wide. "When we moved he really did stop hitting me, and the more time I spent with him the more I saw the real Koga, not the gang leader and I really did fall in love with him. Like I said before Koga isn't perfect, but he was just insecure, because you and I spent so much time together."Her words felt like a knife in his heart, this time he was stabbed by the one he loved most.

"I have to know, did you ever have any feelings for me?" (Eh Duh--…sorry moment killer) Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and kissed him deeply.

Kagome left her lips close to his as she whispered, "That is form the Kagome you used to know. Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome turned and walked away for the last time.

A/N well as you can tell its winding down, theres only 1 more chapter after this, i think im gonna make yall wait >. man this was short compaired to my origanl one it was like 25 chapterthis is going to be wat 14...15


	13. Good Bye and Hello

A/N: Hey well here's the last chapter, I'm sorry if I made you guys mad I can make it up to you…I think

Good Bye and Hello

Inuyasha's P.O.V

When Kagome walked off that stormy day she took my heart with her. I dream that same dream every night. I see her walking away, and no matter how much I run, I can't catch her. And all along she's saying those last words 'Good Bye Inuyasha.' Looking back I now see I was caused of the pain she went through. Koga hit her because of me, and she left, because of me. After that day I thought I could never love again until I found Kikyo. I soon realized that it was she who was so deeply in love with me, I was just in love with the Kagome she so resembled. She was my reason for living, she kept me close to Kagome, and now she has died in as accident. She died thinking she had my heart, but in reality it was Kagome. My last wish is that she receive this journal. She has to know how much I love her if she doesn't, or had forgotten…

Kagome received the journal June 18, 2020. It took every thing for her to finish, but her heart and memories wouldn't let her go on. The last words she read were

_You will always have my heart, my only love, Kagome._

On June 19, 2020 Koga read two graves…

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

Inuyasha TesiKagome Tesi

January 1, 1992-March 28, 1992-

June 17, 2020June 18, 2020

The wind played with the pages as Koga laid the book between the two graves, and there he saw something Kagome wrote…

_See you soon, My Inu._

_A/N: Well there it is my first fan fiction i ever wrote, my aniem pals at school liked it, _

_Chibi Miyuki and from the reviews you do to_

_miyuki so about the whol koga thing, heh but ijust cant stand it when its supposed to be a suprries and ppl put the pairing its just a story killer --_

CM review on the finaly chapter tell us wat you think

M My next story is called Finding Love in War, i have the first chapter up so review on that and tell me wat you think ur luved -


	14. READ ME

Well there's that story, Hope you enjoyed it :) Go Check out some of my others.

BTW- i was re-reading my stories and i have to give you guys props how did you do it my spelling was **horrible** i lost count of how many times i spelt 'from' wrong and sometimes the sentences didn't even make sence! Okay i am gonna have to re do my stories a fix the spelling. In the mean while check out my others.

**Complete**

Slipping Away (Anime: Inuyasha)

Hidden In the Song (Anime: Inuyasha)

**In-Progress**

Chained Memories (Book: Twilight Series)


End file.
